wild_n_outfandomcom-20200214-history
Conceited
Reggie Sergile, better known as (Conceited) is a American rapper, actor, and host best known for being a battle rapper in the SMACK/URL circuit and as one of the recurring cast members since Season 5 of the improv comedy show Wild 'N Out on MTV, VH1 and MTV2. Career Originally from Brooklyn, New York, Conceited earned his fame to the critically acclaimed, "Motherland of Urban Renaissance" in Harlem, New York. His first major-league battle took place fall of '09 alongside battle rap legends such as Murda Mook and Loaded Lux's at the Lion's Den. Conceited's new-school style of uncontested delivery, continuous bars, and lyrical ability swept the rap battle scene like a storm in the night. Conceited and his rap battle crew, S.O.N.S. have proven themselves to be industry veterans, ending rap battle careers league by league. He is also recognized world-wide by the rap industry veterans and fans alike, has collected over 30 million views online interest views, won countless money and prize money, and plans to innovate the underground hip-hop battle scene with influence. Conceited also gained popularity on every social media outlet as a meme which involves a photo of one of his reactions from a rap battle he had done with Jesse James in 2009. Conceited is also co-hosting a revival of the MTV dating show Singled Out with fellow cast member Justina Valentine that is being posted on the official ''MTV ''YouTube channel. Trivia *He has appeared in every episode in Season 5 and 10. 13 episodes in Season 6, 14 episodes in Season 7, 18 episodes in Season 8, 12 episodes in Season 9, 20 episodes in Seasons 11 and 12 and 23 episodes in Season 13. *He is labeled as the "King of Punchlines" in the rap battle circuit. *His birth sign is Pisces. *He is best known on the show for his catchphrase "DJ D-Wrek, cut the beat!", before he goes against someone in the Wildstyle battle. *He is the first battle rapper to become a cast member on the show. *Nick was a fan of Conceited's battle rapping and found him to be the most hilarious battle rapper, he then got in contact with Conceited on Twitter and then asked him to come audition for the show. *He is working on an solo album with Nick Cannon. *Himself and Hitman Holla are the second and third cast members on Wild 'N Out to perform during a musical performance, as they performed in Seasons 7, 9 and 14 along with fellow cast member Charlie Clips. *He also participated in a cypher at 2014 BET Hip Hop Awards. *He is also in a rap group called "Black Squad" with host Nick Cannon and fellow cast members Hitman Holla and Charlie Clips. *Seasons 10 and 11 of the show took place in his hometown of Brooklyn, New York. *Though he was born in Brooklyn, he has also lived in Miami, Florida. *He is one of the four cast members alongside Emmanuel Hudson, Chico Bean and Karlous Miller to have been on the show for ten seasons. Gallery Conceited 281x211-1-.jpg Conceited-Featured.png bat_jan27_dsc_1098-copy-2.jpg Imaconceitedg.jpeg images (5).jpg conbest.jpg Conceited.png Screenshot (36).png cs84.png cs85.png ConceitedWNOT.jpg Conceiteds9.jpeg ConS10.jpeg Screenshot (177).png s9.png cs92.png Conceited.jpg Screenshot (63).png conceiteds10.png cons10.png cons102.png Conceited2.jpg Screenshot (172).png Screenshot (175).png Screenshot (176).png 10.png conceiteds12.png cs12.png Screenshot (171).png Screenshot (170).png conceitedyoutube.jpg conceited-300.jpg Screenshot (327).png Screenshot (431).png Screenshot (443).png Category:Cast members